DVD Database:Policies
Our wikia is a database based on home media for research on the video clips, chapter listings, extras and much more. We are making this database for officially released home media. Here there are policies you are to follow before contributing. Keep it authentic We want to have real home media officially released by their companies including it's extras and menus. So no bootlegged/pirated, fake, user made DVDs, and un-released home media (except for pre-orders if any exist) are allowed on the DVD Database, anyone caught doing these will be warned or banned from our wikia. This also goes for fake extras, fan-made logos, fan art and everything that the company did not create for the DVD or other discs and tapes. Don't deceive people into thinking the DVD's real, we can tell if we find it doesn't exist. Be nice Don't use profanity on message walls, people easily get offended by vulgar language and causes community problems. The exception for this can be used for media that is rated "R" or up for titles and chapter names; However, if it is used to vandalize a page, it will either be reverted (if a legitimate revision in the history exists) or it will be deleted. No harassment towards any account, harassment can be uncomfortable to a user and would cause them to be upset like calling people idiots. Another variant of harassment also appears to exist and is called "sexual harassment". We do not want sexual comments to be used to harass an account who is on the wikia (e.g. sexual suggestions). This is not acceptable in any measure on the wikia and will either be warned or banned and the ability to edit your talk page will be restricted like any other reason. Absolutely no racism, this is a zero tolerance policy and will be banned for without an expiry time and/or notify the law enforcement about the issue. This wikia is not a hate site and we encourage free speech as a protection from violence and such. Keep it friendly Don't vandalize any page in any manner (this includes adding unnecessary categories), the database is a friendly wikia to give information about a particular home media and show contents that are present on media. We don't want explicit content to be in use of the wikia. Don't pretend to be anyone else in-order to vandalize or attempt to do anything to cause disasters like spamming and such. Like racism, this is also a zero tolerance policy and will be reported to the wikia staff as well as being blocked in this wikia. If investigated by the staff, your impostor account will be globally blocked and/or the account who is pretending to be that user will be suspended and locked out of the use of that account. Keep personal information and security private Don't share your sensitive information or your password to anyone or share anyone's personal stuff without their permission. Don't scam anyone into doing so just to steal people's information and give it away and to hack into someone's account to take control of whatever already taken account you want. This incident will result in being blocked, reported and globally blocked from wikia and the account that was hacked by a scammer or another hacker will not have their privilege until the account has been recovered by the intended user. Username policies There are lots of usernames to make up for your account to use to hide personal information, but when it comes to usernames that could offend people, they start to feel a bit unhappy about the username you may have used. The names that is vulgar, hatred or disgusting is not acceptable. However, the sexual related names are limited. This means that we do not accept any names that relate to sexual activity like sexual intercourse, suck my balls, vaginal insertion or anything like that in activity in sex. Any names like that spotted will be blocked for and will be forced to rename it's username. There are exceptions of sexual related names, examples of this include the formal terms of sex organs like "vagina, penis, uterus, epididymis, fallopion tubes, cervix, labia minora or majora, glands and prostate" which we accept on this wikia. The other gross stuff like "semen, urinating, urinate, anus and feces" are never excepted from them and will cause the others to easily be grossed out. You can use these as long as they are not vulgar language and not in activity related to sex at all for these names to gross people out. The names with the productive organ name does not mean you can break our policies by vandalizing pages with unwanted content, harassing others and making inappropriate usernames, we expect that you co-operate with us even if you have one fo the names related to sexual reproductive system. If you try to censor a vulgar word, we will check to see which one you used and if it is detected, we will take your editing privileges away until your username is acceptable and complies with the TOU as well. If your name does not comply with these, you will need to use the to ask for an acceptable and decent username. Usernames that are very long will also be blocked as well and will be asked to request a shorter name to the staff since it could be hard for others to be able to find that account using the search engine. Removal and Reporting policies IMPORTANT: Keep in mind that we do not delete content for any of the following deletion reasons: #You don't like it and want it removed #Uploaded by a banned user or an alternative/sockpuppet account #An image of media or a PGC is copyrighted and the page contains them #Media that is ripped/recorded directly from a disc or tape We only delete content that does not comply with our policies with these reasons: #Has racist content and of course hatred #Spam articles made by spammers #Irrelevant either deliberately or by mistake #Vandalism #Fake releases and/or fan made media #User page and message wall greeting plagarism (except by own alternative account) #Plagarism of pages from wikis outside of wikia #Obscene content #Personal informaion added without prior permission from an account #Dead video Please only use the tag to mark anything that violates our policy that we do not want on our wikia. This should not be used to report any images and/or videos of copyrighted resources from DVDs and such unless the video posted on YouTube is a dead link. Using that to mark any resources and such will be removed from the file or page and will result in the user's editing privileges for the DVD database wikia being lost depending on how bad the misuse of that is. If you see vandalism, spam or other misuse, use a more quick undo option called "Ajax Undo". However, you cannot block a user without admin privileges alone when you are using the AjaxDiff script or any script containing a block button or another button that is only for admins and up as stated on their code notes for the develop wikia like this example script. You must notify an administrator to block the problem user who is violating our policy. Consequences Any rule that is violated will result in the following consequences: *1st offense: Warning *2nd offense: Warning, but with a block in a desired expiry time *3rd offense or up: Banned with a limited or permanent time Notes: Every rule except for racism, false deletion alerts, impersonation and phishing scam result in warnings. These 4 will go to the blocking consequence instead. However, this will not only apply to one account you have, this will apply to all of your alternative accounts. See Also *DVD Database:Image guidelines Category:Guidelines and Policies